Rosen lace: The choice of a Demigod
by percy102
Summary: Rosen, a High schooler at Yancy Academy, is in for the ride of her life when infamous Percy Jackson returns to the school. She is caught in the middle of a war in which the outcome relies on her choices.
1. I have crappy luck, to say the least

Yancy academy was a strange place. I hated it there. I was told that a few years ago that it wasn't that bad of a place because it had a few good teachers and okay students.

Only now the school was ruled by an evil redheaded sociopath, also known as Nancy. Behind her back, she is only known as the witch. The name was well earned.

She started out as a freshman bully. She would be rude, give people swirlies. Things like that. Then she got, well, cruel. More than got life threatening.

It happened after a kid named Percy got his own personal man hunt. I don't know what was running through her mind. Maybe she thought " Hey, Percy gets a man hunt? Why not me? I want my own personal man hunt. Let me go stab some poor un expecting soul."

Only Percy wasn't actually guilty. Percy had been missing for over a year, so, no one had seen him in a while. I thought that he was probably dead by now only I guess I was when I thought my life at Yancy couldn't get worse. It got worse. I started my day trying to outrun Nancy and her gang. I was doing okay for any asthmatic High schooler.

"Hey,Loser." She yelled " Why don't you stop so we can give you a little surprise."

Somehow I had the feeling that this meant I would be lit on fire, knowing my luck.

You see, I have really bad luck. And I am not talking about semi bad luck. I mean, the type of luck that can get you killed in painful, gruesome, nasty, creative, ridiculous... Well I think you get the picture that I have bad luck.

One time I was doing a school project. We had to make a bridge out of toothpicks and see how much weight it could hold. Mine didn't hold the weight what so ever. It sorta shattered and took out my teacher In one swoop. My teacher, Mrs. Krause didn't return to school for a while.

The next time was the eighth grade. It was raining out and the poor demented animals outside thought it would be a good idea to come inside and hide from the rain in my desk. My teacher assumed I was trying to sneak animals in. What on earth would I do with a dozen rabid chipmunks? Sell them in the black market. Well,that's what she thought and she gave me a two week suspension.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when I almost killed the new kid within the first second I met him.

I was still running from her royal evilness, as she shouted a numerous array of words that should not be said in public.

I ran into him as ungracefully like a football player in heels might try to dance ballet. My books went flying, hitting a suit of armor In the history room I was in. The mace it held hurtled to the floor, sending a loud clang through the room. It landed where his foot had been a second before. Whew! That was close.

I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. I had just, quite literally, run into Percy Jackson. The infamous Percy Jackson.

"Well that was interesting." Was all he said.

He helped me up from my sprawled out position on the floor. We stared at each other and just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse it did. I fainted ,very wimpy I might add.

It wasn't a normal faint either. It was in slow motion and suddenly I wasn't in my classroom.

I was in a forest clutching a knife . There were shadows everywhere and I could tell they weren't normal as they seemed to appear out of no where from the darkness.

I was terrified when the darkness overtook me: I was consumed and smoke was left in my wake.

The dream continued. I was on a beach. Again the knife was in my , Dark blood dripped off the blade.

On the far end of the beach laid someone in a heap. My blood ran cold because Whoever he was, was dead. He was stabbed to death, repeatedly, by my knife.

No, was all that went through my head. I didn't think I was capable of killing. Someone else must have done it. I wouldn't have done that.

I looked at the heap with sadness and remorse. He was blonde must have been 17 or 18 years old. Surely he didn't deserve to die. Blood seeped from him. His eyes were blue and stormy and there was no life in them. I had done this. I had killed him.

Something caught my attention. There was a tattoo on his arm that I couldn't read due to the blood, but it was there.

Tears streamed down my face. There was something about him. Something about the life being taken away from him.

Again my surroundings changed. I was at a dance. I wore a purple floor length gown that billowed to the floor. I then found myself dancing. My once pristine dress was now covered in mud and blood.

The man I danced with had no face and I don't know we're his words came from when he spoke.

"Child," He hissed,"They will all die. Eventually. There is nothing you can do to save them. A prophecy once thought to be fulfilled has resurfaced. She must make a choice. Only, this choice will be very different from your predecessor. Good luck."

He disappeared into smoke. I was left alone.

I woke up sweaty, scared, and screaming three hours later.


	2. Raining Glass

I had decided right then and there that I was never ever going to faint again. I hated that people saw me as this person that needed protection. I didn't need any protection whatsoever. I was fine and they would just have to realize this.

I woke up screaming. Sweat beaded down my back and made my clothes cling uncomfortably to my skin. How long exactly had I been out?

Two nurses were in the room and so was my father, and brothers. Also, hidden in the corner was Percy.

I felt my body shiver as I remembered my dream. It had been so dark and it made my insides turn when I thought of them. Somehow I had fainted right after looking at Percy. I knew Percy had something to do with it. You see, I normally don't faint. Actually, I have never ever fainted in my life.

I guess my face must have been pretty amusing while I was in " deep thought" Because Percy smiled and almost laughed.

"What" I asked- cringing my face, rather unattractively I might add.

Percy smiled at my question " you drool in your sleep."

I didn't say anything I just stared. Had I seriously drooled in my sleep? My day just kept getting better and better. I would have been okay with the fainting if had at least looked semi okay. My luck, right?

"So," I asked "what exactly happened? I normally don't faint or have really creepy dreams, but when I do, I nearly take out people with maces. Sorry about that."

Percy looked up and shrugged his shoulders "Dream?"

My father responded quickly cutting of the answer I was about to give. "Are you okay? You were unconscious for three hours. Did you hit your head? I swear I thought you were going into a coma and-"

"Dad," I interrupted " I am fine. I'm sure it was a fluke. Flukes happen a lot to people, right?" He didn't look reassured.

I knew it wasn't a fluke, but there had to be an explanation to this. That dream felt so real.

A doctor and what looked like the whole staff, came in. He pulled out a clipboard and starting asking questions "Is your name Rosan Lace?"

"No," I said sarcastically "It's Jack sparrow. You?"

" At the least we know your sense of humor is intact." Percy said cutting of the silence.

"I'm fine. Honestly, I don't need to be here. Unless the doctor has something to say."

The doctor cleared his throat "You seem to be in good health, but we would like to keep you for a little bit to see if you're okay. May I talk to your father alone?"

I nodded and my father left the room, leaving just Percy in the room.

"What was this dream about?" He finally asked.

I shuddered to think about it. I wasn't comfortable telling Percy. I didn't even understand why he was in the room, but I had to tell someone or it would have killed me. So, why not a perfect stranger. I recounted my story to was an excellent listener. He didn't stop to ask questions or make any commentary, he just listened and that was what I one really listens to me and certainly not my father. This was a good change.

When I was done Percy just nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. I was starting to like him.

" Rosen?" He asked" do you know who your mother is?" I shook my head.

He nodded " I understand." I could tell he did understand. He had this look of knowledge on his face as if he had gone through the same thing and he knew how I felt.

"There is something I have to tell you." He started. He didn't finish the statement. The window in the room exploded making glass rain on us.

I screamed, I could feel the falling glass cut my skin. It stung and I felt by eyes grow watery. What on earth was going in?

Within seconds Percy was at my bedside pulling me up a sword in hand.

"I'm guessing we should run." I said.

"That would be the best idea." He retorted- pulling me out into the hallway.

We ran through hospital making doctors lose they're marbles in the process. I was guessing,at that moment in time,that I was just banned from this hospital for a long time.

We we're know outside of the hospital, running for dear life. I was close behind Percy. It was lucky that I had been chased by Nancy my whole life. There would have been no possible way I would have been able to run with him if not for her.

"What is going on?" I managed to wheeze out.

"Way to hard to explain right now. Come on keep running."

"Your not Dory! What's going on?"

He shook his head,"I promise I will tell you, but I won't be able to if we're both dead because you wouldn't keep running."

Okie Dokie Captain Sunshine. Seriously, who was this kid. I was beginning to think he wasn't the most sane person in the world. After all what exactly were we running from.

It was then that I saw it. It was the darkness from my dream, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. It moved with a purpose and that purpose, at the moment, seemed to be Percy and I. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I saw it.

We took off running, this time I didn't look back at the darkness. I ran for my life- terrified it would catch me and consume me like in my dream. Man! My luck just kept getting worse.


	3. Authors note

** Hey guys! **

** Thanks to those who have started to read this ongoing story. I would like to ask**

** if you guys would please review and tell me what you think. Helpful criticism, idea, **

** and your thoughts would be wonderful.**

**\- ****Kate**


	4. The Triple Murder

The shadows reminded me of the death and pain I knew too well. At once years of hidden away memories seeped into my mind. I was once again a helpless, defenseless 11 year old girl, whose only dream was to have a loving father and beautiful story book like home.  
My home was the opposite. Instead of a beautiful story, it was like something out of a never ending horror movie. Gory details and all.  
To say my father was abusive would have been unfair to abusive fathers all over the world. Pain was enjoyable to him. He loved it with every single bone in his miserable, cold, and unfeeling body. He ached for it like an alcoholic for his liquor.  
I remember the day he killed my mother and two sisters and I can see the knife that he used to end their lives. I saw the whole thing from my closet, which served as a perfect hideaway from his "Evil Eye".  
Tears streamed from my eyes as he dragged my mother across the floor by her hair with a knife, his weapon of choice, in hand. He started to scream at her telling her that she was lucky to have someone who loved her like him and that other people wouldn't be as kind as he was her.  
It was bull crap. He wasn't kind and she certainly deserved far better. He was nice when he met her and he wasn't cruel or deadly. He was just kind. He tricked her like he was a monster. He was a monster.  
He continued to yell at her and kick her. My mom screamed to no avail. She kicked and cried, but he just held her tighter and tighter until she had two red bruises around her wrists where his hands now were.  
"Please Mathew," she begged "let me go and stop to think of our children."  
It was then that he did think of the children "Mazy, Rosen, Lucy" he screamed "get in here now."  
I didn't move. I want even supposed to be home. I was supposed to be at a friend's house, but we had a fight over some silly thing so I left.  
Mazy and Lucy where home, though. They would not be spared.  
"Where is Rosen?" he yelled  
"She's not home." My mother said – tears coming down her face.  
He spat at my mother. "Fine I will punish her later."  
It was then that knife connected my mother's skin. First it was her arm, then leg and face. He continued until she was dead-lying in a heap on the floor. He then started the same with my sisters. They stood in horror, no doubt in shock, as they waited their turns and waited for their untimely demise.  
I felt sick and I almost threw up. I couldn't cry though. I wouldn't. I would survive for my mother and my sisters. I had to live for them. They consoled me and made me feel better. They were the light at the end of a long, dark and twisted tunnel.  
It was then that I knew what to do. I was shaking and I felt as if I might collapse, but I had to get out of there for them.  
I remembered my dad, no not my dad, the monster, threating me by showing me his gun. It was in a closet. It happened to be the closet, I was in right now.  
With new found determination I pulled myself up as stealthily as a cat. I took the gun out of the hiding place. I shook, holding it but I wasn't afraid.  
I left my hiding place the gun in hand and marched towards the door. Only my father was there, his eyes blazing with fire.  
"It isn't nice to play with guns" he mocked  
I raised it. He didn't move he only stood there almost daring me to shoot.  
He still had the knife in his hand. It became very clear the amount of danger I was in for him.  
"Move," I said "and I will shoot." It sounded more like a squeak and not very convincing. He moved forward. And that was when I shot him.  
The days that followed were long and gruesome. I was asked question after question after question and hounded until I wanted to cry. I felt so helpless and worthless.  
The incident, their words not mine, was soon ruled as murder then self-defense. I was taken into to child protective services and was now a ward of the state.  
No one wanted me. I was just a kid who shot her father. Everyone was afraid. No everyone. The lanes weren't.  
They were kind and had been trying to have kids to the adopted me, I thought I was going to finally have my story book ending. They had two little twin boys a year later and I was happy. Finally something good happened.  
And then the darkness came and awoke me from my memories. No. it was Percy. Percy woke me, pulling me ahead to run from the darkness. And so I did run completely heart broken. I was shattered in pieces. No happy ending for me, I guess. I would forever be cursed with bad luck and tragedy wherever I went It would seem. But why? Why me? Why couldn't I be spared from cruelty? These questions ran through my mind. I guess I would never ever know.  
We ran for our lives. I could barely catch up with Percy. He was incredibly fast and agile. He was nothing like clumsiest person I was. He was practically pulling me along. I didn't let go of his hand. Something told me if I did I would be dead.  
We came to a forest and continued to run. I was now bleeding from little cuts all over my body from the trees surrounding us.  
I pressed on.  
It was then when I thought I was going to die. We ran straight into a cliff.  
"I hate cliffs" I heard Percy mutter.  
"what," I asked " why?  
He shook his head "long story and right know isn't exactly the right time for story time. Do you trust me?"  
Who did this guy think he was? Aladdin?  
I nodded  
"I'm going to regret this. I'm really, really going to regret this." I muttered.  
He then grabbed be and we plunged into the water far below us.  
All I could think on long way down was. "Well crap…. I'm most certainly dead. This sucks."  
Then there was the cold and the world turned black.


	5. The Girl In The Mist

6 hours earlier

Nancy

Nancy's schedule usually went like this.

1) Get up

2) Make sarcastic comments In the mirror to better herself

3) Wash down a breakfast of mountain dew, fruit loops, and beef jerky

4) Come to school just in time to chase poor students and give them swirlies

5) Not pay attention in class

6) Steal kids lunch then throw peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at people

7) Again, not pay attention in more classes.

8) Go home and not do her homework. (It's not like they were ever going to ask any of these questions on her job applications.)

Not in one single place in this itinerary does it say getting eaten by a dog. But that is what seemed to have happened. At not once did she expect Percy Stupid head Jackson to save her. In fact, if you asked her about any of these occurrences she would ultimately deny it for fear of Nemo killing her in her sleep. As you can tell Nancy has serious issues to settle.

Her day started as normally as it could get by following her agenda. She went to school and had a normal first period class. And second. And third. But something had seemed off to Nancy the whole day.

She had a sinking feeling that she had forgotten something or that something was seriously off. But she could not quite put her finger on it. Perhaps she had forgotten to do her homework. But then again, she had never done homework in her life so that obviously was not the culprit. She also felt like she was being watched. She could feel the sinister eyes watching her every single move.

When the bell rang, she jumped so hard that all her classmates around her couldn't help but to snicker at the frightened girl.

She sulked out of her low desk and picked up all her books when she looked up, she couldn't help but to freeze due to the face right in front of her.

The boy had green eyes and jet black. Those familiar green eyes stared at her eerily had she couldn't help but to get the chills.

Who was he? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was hot and she was sure she would have remembered a face like his. And that's when she did.

It's not surprising she didn't recognize him. He had certainly changed. He wasn't the scrawny, annoying kid, she remembered from her miserable time in junior high. But there would be no mistaking him. She was looking Percy Jackson straight in the eyes.

"Hey Percy." She said rather unenthusiastically.

"Nice to see you to Nancy." he said, smiling a sarcastic grin.

"Why do I have the sudden desire to shoot you?"

"I wouldn't try to do that in public. You might embarrass yourself."

In a second her face turned bright red in anger. It was so red that you could barely notice the difference from her face to her bright red hair. She wanted to slap Percy. But she thought otherwise. Percy looked like he wasn't one to lose a fight.

She wondered why Percy had changed so much he had always been sassy but not scary sassy. Perhaps he was worthy of the old nickname classmates used to give him. He was known, behind his back, as, per sassy. (It was a well-deserved nickname.)

That's was when Percy gave her the look it was the look to top all looks. It was simple: deal with it. I'm awesome.

And that was when he turned around and left Nancy in a cloud of dust.

"What the hell was that' she thought.

So Nancy did what any teenager girl her age would do. She followed him. In her defense for her creepiness she was too busy wondering what had happened to Percy to realize that it's never good to follow someone. It only gets you into awkward situations you can't explain without looking completely insane. This would be one of those moments.

She found a comfortable hiding place behind a suit of armor in the empty class room he went in. he then closed the door. "This isn't creepy at all." She thought." I sure do hope he doesn't know I'm here.

Percy did not in fact know she was there. If he did, he would not have done the following.

"O iris." He chanted. Well, this is getting weird. "Accept my offering."

This iris thing must have accepted it because in two seconds a gold coin he had been holding disappeared in a magical rainbow that seemed to come out of the water bottle he was now holding.

A face. Blurry at first, then appeared.

It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Their conversation made no sense to Nancy but it went something like this.

"I found her Annabeth! She really is hear. Maybe we can finally stop this thing."

"Well that's a relief. I was afraid you would never find her at the pace you have been going."

"I'll try to explain everything to her. It won't be easy though."

"It never is seaweed brain. I'm still worried. Chiron isn't doing well. I'm not sure why, but the Golden Fleece isn't even working. It has to heal him. You need to come back soon. Okay?"

"Everything will-." He stopped her image disappeared. "Damn. No more drachmas." He said fishing through his pockets.

That had to be the weirdest conversation she had ever heard. Golden Fleece? Chiron? What? Her head hurt from just thinking about it. Did he mean the myths? She wondered. That was obviously impossible. Those people and things didn't exist. Right?

She remembered learning about them with her teacher Mr. Brunner. She actually did like Mr. Brunner. She liked when he would tell them the myths. Though she would deny it if you asked. He sort of reminded her of her late grandfather. Plus it was the only class she actually wasn't failing. So that added to the reason why she really liked the class.

A girl then came into the classroom. She tried to look while accidently kicking over the mace the armor held.

"Crap" she thought "know he knows I'm here for sure. I'm screwed."

"Are you okay?" He said trying to wake up the fainted girl. "Please wake up."

In one swoop the girl was in his arms and be taken out the door.

"Well that was interesting. Not the way I would have expected it to go. But, well when life gives you lemons." She thought.

She wondered where on earth Percy had been while he was missing because to say the least something was up and Nancy was going to figure it out no matter what. That you can count on.

She was ready to do anything to find out what that was. She had to make sure she wasn't losing her mind. Maybe she was. Maybe Percy wasn't ever really there. It could have been her imagination right? Or something hardly as sinister as the thoughts she was thinking about right now. Knowing Nancy's luck. It was highly unlikely. And one thing was clear everything would not be okay.


	6. Authors note two

p style="text-align: center;"span class="hiliteStyle"emstrongHi! Thank so much for reading my story. I wanted to say that a new chapter will be up soon so hold tight. I want to apologize for the wait, I've had a lot on my plate lately. Till then have fun reading and make sure to review./strong/em/span/p 


	7. Curiosity Killed the Cat

You know that certain dog that got mentioned earlier, well, he is about to make an appearance and make everyone's day a whole lot worse. Well, worse than it already is. Anyways, Nancy, being annoyingly curious, decided to follow Percy once again. This is as stupid as it sounds. She followed Percy to an ambulance parked outside, then followed them to blue water medical Hospital, then as he unspectacularly got coffee and watched as he slept for an hour at the girl's bed side. Was she determined to find out what was going on? You could say that.

She was about to leave when the girl woke up. What surprised her was that she had never seen this girl in her life. She was positive she didn't go to Yancy and if she did, she was sure she would have remembered her. Soon a worried parent, who must have been her father rushed in- bombarding her with questions. Nancy now listening to their conversation was positive she would have remembered her. She was pretty with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was the kind of girl boys went head over heels for and dumped their girlfriends over. She would have remembered someone who she was naturally born to hate. She also would have remembered someone so gifted in the art of sarcasm. It was then that her father left the room to talk with her doctor.

The girl twisted a tale of an unsightly dream, one that could scare even adults. Percy listened contently soaking in every word. "Dang this girl got problems." She muttered to herself.

It was then that things got weird. Glass fell all around her scraping her arms and legs in mere seconds spilling blood around her.

She had no idea what happened, however Percy did. Within seconds he was off the chair- pulling the girl's arm, and running full steam ahead not looking behind them.

Jumping up from her hiding place she ran out the door- almost tripping on the shattered glass everywhere.

Her heart was beating fast and she was terrified. She had absolutely no idea what was chasing them, but it seemed dark. She could feel it sucking the life out of her- making her feel weak and exhausted. She fell and struggled to get up. Why was she so tired? She felt fine earlier. What was going on? Maybe it was all the running.

She continued to run, but she was getting nowhere. The hospital was like a maze with its different turns and rooms. It would take her a while to find the way out.

That's when she saw the blackness it was looming, taking everything it touched with it. Furniture turned black, carpets burned and People caught in it disappeared.

She couldn't stop. She knew she couldn't else she be taken too. With that determination, she ran faster than she ever had in her life, finally reaching the light outside.

"Hallelujah" she cried. That's when she saw it. The darkness started to swirl and morph forming… a Cocker Spaniel? Was this a joke?

"Hi little puppy." She played "It's okay, Your fine." The dog growled. "Nice Puppy?" It then morphed again turning into, fluffy? The three headed dog? "Not nice puppy." She ran – the dog right on her tail. Cursing the terrible person who turned her life into a Harry freaking Potter movie- she climbed over a turned over car in the parking lot.

Sweat beaded down her back, making her sticky and uncomfortable. Her only wish was to be home sleeping. Like that would happen.

The dog, now in the shape of a 6 foot bull dog, snarled flinging spit that corroded a car nearby. " Acid Spit?" she cried. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" In fact, no one was kidding as the spit took out a nearby walking pedestrian. "AHHHH, a normal day, why couldn't they have given me a normal day?" Then she tripped, face first. She looked up at the dog on top of her, now a 7 foot poodle( it's a lot scarier than it seems.).

So, this is how she was going to die, by a poodle. "It's almost funny," she thought "if not for the razor sharp teeth and horrible breath."

Nancy then cried, she apologized for being cruel and mean. Maybe it was what she deserved, to die by the hands of a ridiculously sized poodle.

It was then that Nancy saw her past as it flashed in front of her. She saw herself throwing sandwiches at a disabled Grover, Blaming Percy for pushing her in the fountain, giving people swirlies, and not telling her mother she loved her one last time. "Did any of them deserve that? Why was I so mean?" she couldn't answer her own question.

Maybe she was bored and needed something to do. Maybe it was the fact her own father abused her day after day or that she didn't have any real friends. She couldn't explain it. She only knew was that she was now being punished for it, in death.

She saw what her life could have been. She saw her heading down a wedding aisle in a beautiful gown. She saw three children asking for guidance. She saw children take their first steps, say their first words, go to school, graduate, and get married themselves. She saw that she was happy. That she could have finally been so happy. This was to be stolen away from her.

The dog barreled down almost in slow motion consuming her and taking her life. Her future disappeared in a second.

In the days that followed Nancy's mother cried and people cursed, saying, "she was too young." Flowers were ordered and coffin kept empty because there was no body to be found.

In years she would be remembered as "that girl, the girl who died far too young." She would be remembered for her sense of humor and no one would even dare to mention her cruelty. She would sometimes be the topic of conspiracies about what actually happened. Some people said aliens, to others it was the supernatural, and some thought it was her own fault; that some angry classmate did it for revenge.

Flowers were brought on the anniversary and people cried. They felt truly terrible that it had happened. She was the girl they sat next to in Chemistry or sometimes had lunch with. They wondered who on earth could be so evil to kill a 17 year old girl in her prime.

They never found out. The case was decided unsolved and put in the dusty storage facility of some government agency. Someone would look at it, hoping they could solve it and get a raise, to no avail. She was forgotten, like so many others before her. She was a dusty book on a shelf and the cover to biography isn't surprising, Curiosity killed the cat.

In Nancy's final two seconds she thought of the mysterious girl who had laid unconscious in Percy's arms. "Please be alive." She prayed. She then thought of Percy. " Kill this thing for me. Don't let it hurt someone else and ruin a family." She closed her eyes for the last time.


	8. Horses Have Feelings Too

I could feel the water all around me. It was fluid- dancing all around and always changing shape. I could have just stayed there collapsed in that cold, water. The water seemed like such a better alternative than what was coming. The future would be unknown. At least here I would be certain of what would come. Yet, if I stayed I would drown in the cold and I would forever be alone. Any ways I had come to far to just quit and die. I had been the one who stood up to my father hadn't I? How on earth or in any place could I ever back down now? As if the water could hear my thoughts I was thrust up wards by a strong arm. I broke free of the water, exploding and finally breathing.

When I opened my eyes, Percy was standing above me- eyes wide. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. Soon I was taking in my surroundings. We were on a beach. What was weird was that Percy wasn't wet. We were just in the water, weren't we? How on earth was that even possible? Secondly, this was Montauk beach about 60 minutes away from where we fell off that wonderful, beautiful cliff. That I know without even a hint of doubt isn't possible. Unless Percy sprouted gills and swam away, then pulled a little mermaid and became human (I wasn't that far off.).

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?" I asked "I was not expecting my day to go all commando and try to kill me! What is going on Percy?" Percy thought for a second then explained. "We don't have time for explanations right now. There is a crazy darkness thing trying to consume us. I don't know if you want to be eaten by it, but I certainly don't ,that's not how I plan to go down. So, please enough with the questions. We really need to get somewhere safe."

"Safe?" I said, confused. "That smoke thing just destroyed everything in its path. Where in this entire planet is safe from that?" Was it me or was my day turning into an episode of lost?

"Don't worry." Don't worry? Oh, I was definitely worried.

Percy's calmness added to my confusedness. It was like freaking Armageddon, just happened and he says don't worry. I did not understand this person whatsoever. Did this type of thing happen on a regular basis for him or was he just crazy. And if it did happen on a regular basis for him how is he not dead yet? He might have been crazy, but there was something he most definitely was. He was H.O.T hot.

Okay he was crazy. No one in their right mind starts to whistle and expects like something magical will indeed happen. No ne starts screaming "Black jack get over here." He did just that. Yay!

"Percy," I said "you might want to get your head checked. He was about to say something, then looked up and pointed. Standing above us was a flying horse. Did I bump my head?

It landed right in front of us." Get on." Percy commanded

" uhuh" I said, shaking my head. "There is no possible way you can get me on that."

"You're hurting his feelings."

"A horse doesn't have any feelings whatsoever!"

Percy gave me a look as if to say. You just saw a crazy smoke monster yet you refuse to believe a horse has feelings? So, I got on the horse. "If I die I blame you." Percy smiled.

It took off in a rush. The wind ran against by hair, blowing it back in Percy's face. "Sorry" I yelled over the sound of the rushing wind. We were in the air flying, actually flying. I had never even been in a plane and here I was in the air hundreds of feet above the city. The earth below looked so very small and beautiful. It reminded me of how big the world really was and how amazing all of its wonders are. I would never in my entire life forget the feeling of being weightless and soaring. Percy wasn't crazy after all.

While we were flying I could almost forget my past. The death of my family was something I always thought of. I could never forget pulling the trigger of that gun. It's strange, they had adopted me, they chose me, and then one of them tried to take my life away. What was the point if he was only going to kill me and my family. What was the point of giving me a family then taking it away just as easily? I had felt like nothing would ever be okay again. Somehow though,I could almost forget.

The rest of the trip seemed to go by so quick. I was so busy watching the sky and the clouds in bliss that I almost missed the small camp that was coming in the distance. It was so small and if you weren't looking for it you could almost miss it. There was a cluster of cabins, each decorated in a different way. There was something that looked strangely like a rock wall spurting lava and conglomerations of weird buildings and pavilions.

We landed in the strange place and in mere seconds, we were surrounded by an excited group of teens. The teens looked bizarre. They had on mismatched armor and had swords at their sides. Some had daggers and bows, others had maces and axes and they all looked excited to see Percy. "Did you find anything?" one said "who is she?" said another.

Percy then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a blonde girl at the edge of the crowd. "Annabeth!" he said excitedly. The girl smiled "Miss me Seaweed Brain?" "You know I did." He responded. Percy and I both pushed our way through the crowd. Annabeth turned to me "you must be hungry. Dinners served this way." "Wait." I said "tell me what's going on first. I need an explanation for why some crazy darkness thing is trying to devour me."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then they began to spin a tale unlike any I have ever heard in my life. They explained to me that everyone here was the child of a god or goddess. They are called Demigods and that; believe it or not I am a demigod too. Flying horses, creepy shadows and scary dreams, I guess I can believe in god and goddess too.

My face must have looked pretty dang hilarious because Percy and Annabeth burst out laughing. "Oh my gods your face!" Annabeth laughed.

"That is in no way funny" I said

"Your right, I'm so sorry" Percy apologized. "You probably should get something to eat-"Percy broke off and looked shocked beyond belief. What? Did a cow just do a backflip or something?

I would prefer a cow any day to what was about to happen. It would have made this mess a whole lot better if I wasn't so freaking special. If I hadn't been claimed that would make my day. If I had been a child of some low born god I would have been fine. But I guess someone really enjoys screwing up people's lives. It's as if they get pleasure out of watching someone's crappy life. You suck imaginary person who likes screwing up people's lives.

I don't think anyone expected what happened. Not even the gods themselves knew how to handle this one and I really don't blame them.

Suddenly everyone was bowing like I had just become supreme lord or the world (that does include bathrooms. I think I'll let Percy handle that one for me)

"All hail Rosen Lace Child of shadows, daughter of the deity Erebus."

"You say what now?"


End file.
